I Hate the Rain
by floodshell
Summary: I always hated the rain. My father died in the rain, my little sister fell in love with a girl in the rain, and I lost my lucky charm in the rain. Now, I lost my first love in the rain. Kurumi Gender Bender.


I always hated the rain. My father died in the rain, my little sister (Sena) fell in love with a girl in the rain, and I lost my lucky charm in the rain.

My lucky charm is a silver necklace with a symbol of a Phoenix. My father gave it to me before he disappeared. It has always brighten my day.

I grumbles as I search the grass. The rain is pouring down on me as I search. I have been out here for hours and yet I couldn't find my necklace.

I was taking a shortcut through the park in order to get home before the rain started. I was stupid enough to take my necklace off and spin it around my fingers. Shortly after that, I bumped into somebody, making the necklace fling away from my hand.

I sigh and run a hand through my hair. I had enough of this rain! I sit on the grass and thought about my life.

My name is Riku Kuroki and I am 16 years old. I have blue hair and blue eyes. I am rich, tall, smart, handsome, and talented. My mother owns the biggest company and expects me to takeover, which I don't mind.

I just hate how people would swarm over me, trying to get on my good side and asking me 'favors'.

Girls try to get closer to me in order to get fame and popularity. Guy would brag and boast about being friends with the most powerful guy.

My thoughts come to a halt. The rain stop raining on me but still raining outside. I stood up and dust my pants. I look up and notice a black umbrella with stars on it.

My eyes trails from the umbrella to the hand, arm, shoulder, and then blue eyes. Something about those blue eyes resemble the moon on a starry night sky.

"Are you ok? You're staring off." I snap out of my thoughts and try to focus on the person.

She looks around my age, maybe younger. She is a girl with dark blue eyes that seems to glow when you look closely.

She's got long black hair that reach halfway her back and comes to a V shape. She is wearing black sneakers, black sports pants, a white T-shirt, and a hoodie.

She comes up to my nose so she must be pretty tall, too. Her voice has a slight roughness in it but sounds like a melody going through my ears.

"Your wet." She took out a handkerchief and began to dry off my head. I couldn't help but stare at her. There's something about her...I can't take my eyes off of her.

I smell something sweet. I lean in a little and took a whiff. She smells like the forest with a hint of strawberries.

'Interesting...' I thought, smiling without even knowing it. The girl, however, notices it, but decides to keep it to herself, smiling softly.

"There." the girl said, still smiling, and took a step back far enough so that they are still under the umbrella.

I compose myself and said, "Thanks." She nod, "You're welcome. Anyways, why are you out here? You should go home before you catch a cold."

I shook my head and mutter, "I lost my necklace around here. It's my lucky charm and I don't want to lose it." Wait. Why am I saying this to a total stranger?

She rub her chin in understanding and got silent, thinking. Later she grab my hand and make me hold the umbrella. "Stay here." She took off into the rain and look around.

I frown in confusing but did as she said. She closes her eyes and look upward. She reopen her eyes a few seconds later and bolt towards the tree.

She climbs up on it and disappear into the leaves. A few moments later, which felt like an eternity, she jump back down, holding something in her left hand.

She runs under the umbrella, towards me, and hold out her left hand, asking, "Is this it?" My eyes widen. My necklace! She found it in a few minutes while I was searching for it it in a few hours! I realize that she help me find my necklace.

She wrap her arms around my neck and put the necklace on me. "Don't lose it." She said. I nod my head and silence follow. The rain is still going.

She look up at the sky and her eyes widen. She quickly said, "I got to go. Nice meeting you. Oh! Keep the umbrella for me will you?" She turn around and start to run away.

I reach out my hand towards her and said, "Wait! What's your name?" It's too late. She disappears into the rain and out of my sight.

I groan in frustration and walk back home. I sneeze and sigh. I'm sure I'll get sick because of this. My wet clothes cling on my cold skin, chilling my bones.

I really hate the rain. My father died in the rain, my little sister fell in love with a girl in the rain, I lost my lucky charm in the rain.

Now I got another reason to hate the rain. Today, I lost my first love in the rain. I pray for a miracle; to see her again.


End file.
